leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Redorath
Here you go Have a wall of text. 03:58, May 27, 2013 (UTC) |date = N/A |health = 35 |attack = 25 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 407 (+73) |mana = 150 (+65) |damage = 45 (+2.5) |range = 125 |armor = 18 (+2.7) |magicresist = 30 (+1) |attackspeed = 0.655 (+4.25%) |healthregen = 4 (+0.75) |manaregen = 6 (+0.9) |speed = 350 }}Malina, Maiden of the Void is a custom champion in League of Legends. Background Void champion so original yes yes, I know. Her exact backstory is a mystery even to me, but I was imagining something beautifully cliché like nasty void energy from SOMEWHERE creeping into someone's womb and corrupting the daughter inside, causing her to emerge into the world very, very messily. She's taller and bulkier than your average woman (something like Vi's fabulous thighs but everywhere) with really long unmanageable hair that seems faintly translucent (only instead of letting you see through to what's behind it, which would be her terrifying shadow-clad-for-the-sake-of-sanity face, it's actually a portal to the purpleish starriness of the Void) and blows in wind that isn't there unaided, and abnormally large hands ending in what are commonly mistaken for long fingernails, but really, really aren't. Big bright sharp teeth too. Probably. Creatures of the void are renowned for their fantastic dental hygeine. Anyway this is an idea, and I can't art but I'll see what I can do. And I screwed up the name but I'm way, way too tired to do anything about it. Abilities Malina gains a stack of Enduring Presence, reducing her damage taken by 1% for 3 seconds. Stacks up to 15 times. |description2 = Malina's attacker gains a stack of Void's Vengeance, increasing their damage taken from her basic attacks and abilities by 1% for 3 seconds. Stacks up to 15 times. }} Malina empowers her claws with void energy, causing her next basic attack to cleave enemies in front of her with magic damage. * Cone Angle: 140º |description2 = Slaying an enemy will lower Clash's cooldown by 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 150 }} Malina's next ability or basic attack within 8 seconds rips through reality, creating a Void Tear at the target location which persists for 4 seconds and grants vision of the area. After 1 second, enemies within 350 range of the tear will take magic damage and be feared. Activating this ability again will create the tear at Malina's current location. |leveling = seconds |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana }} Malina grows tendrils of void energy that increase the range of her Clash and basic attacks, and cause her basic attacks to deal bonus magic damage. This damage is doubled against minions and monsters. |description2 = Malina consumes her tendrils to lash out at the target area, dealing magic damage and rooting enemies struck. Malina will not benefit from the passive effects while Void Flail is on cooldown. |leveling = |leveling2 = seconds 170 |range = 700 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Malina funnels her powers into an allied champion, granting them bonus movmement speed and maximum stacks of Enduring Presence for 6 seconds. |description2 = Malina marks an enemy champion with Empowered Void's Vengeance, reducing their movement speed, and increasing their damage taken from her allies for 6 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Category:Custom champions Welcome, Redorath! Hello and welcome to the League of Legends Wiki. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Feel free to join the useskin=oasis}} Chat and interact with other editors. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:Game discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article On talk pages, please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on useskin=oasis}} the live chat. Happy editing! TehAnonymous (talk) 04:02, May 29, 2013 (UTC)